The present invention relates to a device for mounting or connecting an implement or a working unit, such as a rotary plow, to an agriculture tractor, and particularly to a device, in which an operator can connect or mount the implement by vertically moving a hitch (i.e., implement mounting hitch) by means of a hydraulic lifter without leaving an operator's seat.
An example of an art for facilitating the mounting operation of an implement of a tractor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,976.
This prior art is, however, directed to an art, in which connection of an implement can be accomplished by backward movement of the tractor even when the implement is not accurately aligned to the tractor. According to this prior art, it is impossible to accomplish the mounting of the completely separated implement to the tractor.
Further, in the above prior art, it is impossible to automatically connect completely separated shaft of the implement to a shaft of the tractor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved device, overcoming the above-noted disadvantages.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved device, in which an implement can be mounted to the tractor by approaching a hitch to the implement, which is compltely separated from the tractor, scooping up an upper engagement hook of the implement to engage the hitch thereto, and then, gradually drawing it toward the tractor.
Further, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved device, in which a shaft of the implement is automatically connected to a drive shaft connected to a PTO (power take-off) shaft simultaneously with the mounting of the implement.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved device, in which bearings for the drive shaft can correct inclination and/or radial deviation of members of the coupling means, which may prevent proper meshing of the connecting members in the conventional structure, to ensure the coupling of the shafts.
Further, it is an object of the invention to provide a self-aligning mechanism in the device so as to prevent noise in the coupling mechanism, partial wear of the bearings and undesirable disengagement of the coupling members.